Computer devices may receive images, transmit images, and generally exchange images. Computer devices may display these images using a display device. In some cases, these images may be exchanged via a messaging service. A user may have a user account associated with them in the messaging service, the user account providing an online identity for the user, a destination for messages directed to the user, and generally coordinating the user's access to and use of the messaging service. A user may access the messaging service from a variety of endpoints, including mobile devices (e.g., cellphones), desktop computers, web browsers, specialized messaging applications, etc.